


Leading To Victory

by DeeDee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerleader Harry Potter, Hogwarts's only crossdresser leads the Gryffindor team to victory and gets himself some loving as well. HPTR, slash. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading To Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki) in the [HarryMort_Prompt_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryMort_Prompt_Night) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There's nothing better for the reputation of a top cheerleader than a wild snog at the back of the school with the most popular, handsome and smart guy to be found in town. 
> 
> Aka cheerleader!skirt and pom poms!Harry and cocky as always!incredibly handsome!Tom.
> 
> I know, weird, but this is the only thing I can picture in my mind right now. XD
> 
> Bonus points if Harry is openly gay and loves to cross-dress but Tom claims to be 100% straight.
> 
> If you manage to make it a magic-world au, I'll love you forever.

“Honestly, Zabini, do try to keep up!” Raphael Lestrange called after the new boy.

“Wait up, Lestrange, I haven’t got your stamina!” the tanned boy called after his dorm mate.

“That’s because you don’t play Quiddich,” Raphael said, rolling his eyes.

“That’s because I had better things to do” Blaise answered easily.

 

Blaise Zabini was the 6th year transfer student from Slytherin and the talk of the school. He had been home schooled until his OWLs due to an overprotective mother that feared for her boy’s safety after she pissed off a very wealthy and dangerous man; however, that man had been killed in a duel, and now she had allowed Blaise to enroll at Hogwarts; Blaise was very enthusiastic and he kept close to his room mates, trying to learn everything a Slytherin had to know quickly.

 

“I’m sure of it. Well, I’m the Slytherin Seeker, and if you want my assistance, you’re going to have to keep up with me” Raphael drawled. “Oh.” he stopped just outside the Charms classroom, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“What is it?” Blaise asked.

“Potter.” Raphael answered, rolling his eyes.

Blaise looked incredulously at his Gryffindor classmate. This “Potter” was definitely a boy, his muscles could tell that, but he was quite petite, with a lean body, almost like a girl. What Raphael had felt repulsed by was definitely Potter’s weird, female outfit.

However, Blaise had grown into a quite liberal house, and he didn’t feel offended in any way by Potter’s chose of clothes. He inwardly applauded the confidence that the 6th year Gryffindor oozed. His House mates seemed perfectly at ease with the nice boy, but some Slytherins scowled at him when they thought no one was looking.

He may have felt a bit jealous at Potter because he was surrounded by so many girl that chatted with him amiably.

“What’s his story?” Blaise asked with curiosity, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

“Well, since you’re new here, I suppose you should hear this from a trusty source” Raphael started. “Harry Potter…well, he wasn’t always like this. First three years, he was normal just like the rest of us. Then, I suppose puberty came and he figured out he was attracted to boys instead of girls. Nothing wrong so far, you know? Homosexuality is perfectly okay here, unlike in that stupid Muggle World. But, starting fourth year, he began to wear female clothes. First, a fancy shirt, then tight jeans, finally skirts and dresses. He puts all gays to shame, I say. It’s like he can’t decide whether he’s a boy or a girl, you know?”

“I see. And what do his parents think about this?”

“From what I heard, his mother is okay with it, and his father…well, it doesn’t matter what his father thinks, since his parents are divorced and his mother remarried our Potions professor, Severus Snape. Harry had to keep the Potter name though, because he is James’ only son and heir. Snape doesn’t antagonize him much, he’s much too dazed by Lily to actually acknowledge anything else, I think. Or maybe he’s wisely keeping his thoughts to himself”

“Hm…you really know everything, don’t you, Lestrange?”

“Of course I do. Did I tell you my father is a close friend of the Minister?”

“Only ten times so far” Blaise answered, smirking.

“What are you talking about, Lestrange?” a newly arrived Slytherin asked.

“Mind your own business, Malfoy!” Raphael spat bitterly.

 

Everyone knew about the bitter rivalry between Raphael Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. Both were wealthy, handsome Purebloods, from old, respected families.

Both had fought hard for the best grades and for the privilege of being prefect. Unfortunately for Raphael, that privilege had gone to Draco Malfoy, because of his more likable personality and sense of honor.

From 5th year on, Raphael began hating Draco Malfoy with a passion. This rival-hate relationship had escalated so much that it resulted in exploded cauldrons during Potions class and various injuries on both sides in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

To add insult to injury, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were friends, and Draco Malfoy was Headmaster Dumbledore’s favorite Slytherin student.

 

“Badmouthing Harry Potter again, Lestrange? Have you washed your mouth this morning? Smells like something died in it”

“Your pride, maybe, Malfoy?”

Draco chuckled.

“How witty of you, darling. And here I considered the train of your thought didn’t get very far”

“Well, you know what they say, Malfoy. It’s all witticism until someone loses an eye”

“So that’s what happened to your eyes then? Should have told us. I, for one, would like to send your opponent a _Thank You_ card, maybe even a gift!”

“Really, Malfoy? Why aren’t you disturbed by the mini skirt thing he’s wearing?”

“It’s called a cheerleading outfit, Lestrange. It’s the best thing the Muggle World ever produced!” Malfoy smirked, eyeing up the other Gryffindor “Cheerleaders”, as he called them.

“But what are they doing here dressed like that and why are they allowed this?” Blaise asked politely, trying to distract the two from their fight.

“The Headmaster feels that every student should express himself freely. That’s why he allows us to dress the way we like when we’re not going to class. But in class, we must wear the uniform”

“Yes, but this is…”

“A cheerleading uniform, or course. And I suspect Flitwick allowed them to come dressed like this because he secretly wants to promote the Gryffindor squad. His poor Ravenclaws suck at Quiddich and he’s rooting for the next best thing,” Draco explained.

“Since when did this cheerleading thing start?”

“Last year, actually. Harry is very smart, so he learns things fast. He figured he should try out for the Quiddich team, thinking he could balance both this and the OWLs. He did well in the tryouts, but he didn’t get in. Not ever as the reserve Seeker. But he loves Quiddich, so he decided to do the next best thing. He claims that he saw these…”cheerleaders” at his Muggle cousin’s school and he’s pretty much doing what they do. He designed the uniforms, bought pom-poms and everything. Then, after cheering for Gryffindors’s first season match by himself, the other Quiddich rejects joined him. Now it’s a 10 people squad and everyone likes them. And their mini skirts” Draco finished, smirking.

“But if he loves Quiddich so much, why didn’t he try out before 5th year?” Blaise asked.

“That’s simple. His mother was pretty stern and she insisted Harry focus on his studies. I think she loosened up after the divorce, or maybe she felt like she needed to offer Harry something to make up for the boy losing his father”

 “Let’s go inside” Raphael ordered, pulling on Blaise’s sleeve. “And don’t sit anywhere near us, Malfoy!”

“Not even if you gave me a harem, Lestrange!” Draco said, rolling his eyes as he went to take the seat behind Harry.

“Hey Harry!”

“Hey Draco!” the boy turned to greet his friend, pleasantly surprised. “Did Lestrange give you a hard time again?”

“You know Lestrange. He was trying to brainwash the transfer, but I don’t think he’ll manage it in the end. This Blaise guy looks smart. Oh, stop pouting, Harrikins. It’s unbecoming and you don’t know when our sexy, incredibly handsome Head Boy Tom Riddle might come walking by…”

Harry blushed a deep red and whacked Draco in the shoulder with his rolled parchment.

“Not so loud, Draco!” he whined. “Someone might hear you!”

“It’s not really a secret, Harry,” Draco whispered conspiratorially to the flushed boy. “Us Slytherins, we’re trained to interpret body language ever since first year, you know? All the looks, the smiles, the blushes every time he even looks your way lead to one thing: you have a crush on Tom Riddle!” Draco finished dramatically, winking at his friend.

“Me and the rest of the school” Harry mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

“By the way, why are you dressed in the cheerleading uniform already? Are you practicing today?”

“Yes, right after Charms. It’s the only window all the team’s members have and we need to get back into shape after the summer holidays,” Harry answered smiling.

“I love your routines. Can’t wait to see what you come up with at the first game of the season!” Draco said enthusiastically, patting Harry on the back.

 

Harry turned his attention to the front of the class as Professor Flitwick began the roll call. He answered when his name was called, zooming out as the teacher called the rest of the students. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy being a cheerleader, but he really wanted at least once to be up there, in the air, playing the Seeker and winning the game.

He was determined to participate at the tryouts again, but secretly he knew why he had been rejected before, and why he would be rejected again.

There were people like Lestrange even in his House. Very few, but important enough to matter. For instance, the 7th year Prefect and Quiddich Captain, Cormac McLaggen; the Keeper. He disliked Harry’s crossdressing habit so much that he hadn’t allowed Harry in the Quiddich team, not even as the reserve, even if Harry had proven himself better than the actual Seeker.

Harry sincerely missed the old Captain, Oliver Wood. The kind former Keeper had been the one to get Harry to start loving Quiddich, and he had been the one to train the boy the summer before Harry’s 5th year. Now, Oliver had a flourishing career at Puddlemere United, Harry’s favorite team in the League. Their agent had scouted him personally, coming at Gryffindor’s last match, where their team had trashed Slytherin 230 to 20 in a match that lasted only half an hour.

It seemed like all his problems began with his crossdressing habit.

It had started innocently enough - during his childhood, when he discovered his mother’s dresser and her Muggle make-up (according to his mother, Muggles made the best make-up, nu matter what Wizards said about it). He has tried on her red lipstick and he had climbed in her party shoes, a pair of silver stilettos.

He took a look in the mirror and Harry immediately took the shoes off and washed his mouth in shame, but the empowering feeling those shoes gave him was unforgettable.

That is why, seven years later, he had tried on a pair of high heels again.

It felt almost right.

And then he put on a dress.

It was liberating. It was everything he wanted, and yet it was so shameful, so disgusting. His father had seen him wear it and asked about it. Harry managed to cover up, saying he had lost a bet, and his drunk father left mumbling something like “thank Merlin you’re not one of those things”.

His mother had asked for a divorce soon after that. It seemed their relationship had stopped working years before that, but they stayed together for Harry’s sake. Now, an almost fourteen year old Harry could cope with a divorce.

Headmaster Dumbledore had been kind enough to let Harry wear girls’ uniform and for that, Harry was grateful.

There was one more thing he was ashamed of: his silly crush on the handsome Tom Riddle.

All the girls and most of the gay boys in school wanted him, but Tom claimed he was 100% straight and he had rejected the boys’ confessions in very cruel, humiliating ways. But despite that, Tom Riddle was the best example of intelligence, work ethic and manners. And he had eventually won even Dumbledore’s approval, after five years of strained relationships between the two: Dumbledore still feared Slytherin’s reputation and everyone knew Tom Riddle was probably the last Parselmouth in Britain.

And Harry would have to settle with watching this perfect human being from afar.

 

The boy sighed and turned his attention toward Charms, just in time to answer one of Professor Flitwick’s questions. Blaise smiled in approval.

 

**~.~**

 

 

The Gryffindor cheerleading squad consisted of: Harry Potter (captain), Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil (6th years), Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell (both 3rd years), Ginny Weasley (4th year), Ron Weasley (supportive best friend, also in 6th year), Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan (6th years), Colin and Dennis Creevey (4th years).

Alicia, Katie and Ginny had tried out for Chasers, but once again, they had been discriminated against because the Captain didn’t want any girls in his team. Lavender and Parvati however had joined enthusiastically for the chance to wear those outfits and dance. Needless to say, they had been very popular with boys ever since.

The boys, most of them in 6th year, had joined to support Harry and of course, to hang out with cute girls. Seamus especially enjoyed helping the girls stretch.

The Creevy brothers, both Muggleborns, hoped the team would give them a popularity boost, since it was quite difficult to make it in a school ruled by Purebloods. Despite their motivation, both trained assiduously and they were very serious with their work.

They were also part of the Journalism Club as the club’s photographers. The club issued Hogwarts’s monthly magazine, “Let’s Lumos!”

The Club’s president was, unsurprisingly, Tom Riddle himself.

 

There were rumors that Riddle was already a published author, but no one had gotten to read anything written by the boy yet.

 

Everyone bought the magazine, consuming it from cover to cover, which insured a nice budget for the club.

 

**~.~**

 

Harry shook his head and prepared for the First Match of the Quiddich Season. They were playing against Slytherins, unsurprisingly.

But Harry had something new this year.

A very popular Wrock band called “Ministry of Magic” had written a Gryffindor Quiddich song especially for Harry that summer. The newest member of the band was a close Potter family friend and he had taken a liking to Harry, acting like a protective older brother whenever they met.

And Harry was using that song for his routine.

He smirked and straightened his skirt, turning towards the rest of his team.

“Girls and guys, you know what to do. You know this routine by heart. Today, we will help our team win by raising the crowd for them. Hands in! One! Two! Three! GRYFFINDOR!”

 

As the Gryffindor team entered the field, the cheering crowd was silenced by the sounds of the synthesizer. Most of it seemed taken aback by the sound, but the Gryffindors smirked, knowing already what they had to do.

The cheerleaders began to move to the beat, and soon the lyrics started.

 

_Today’s the big game_

_The one we’ve been waiting for_

_We’re ready_

_We’ll represent the house flag of Gryffindor_

_We’ve gotta win_

_The Slytherins have got nothing on us_

_We’ll defeat them and not even break a sweat_

Harry and his team swayed, punched the air with their colorful pompoms and did various flips to the delight of the audience, wearing big smiles on their faces as the astonished audience finally recognized the voice and began to scream in joy.

_Now hear me_

_Today we meet our destiny_

_All together_

_Let's all march to victory!_

_So who are we fighting for?_

Harry shouted as the chorus part had been left unrecorded especially for this.

And then, all Gryffindors in the stands and the rest of the cheerleaders shouted the answer:

_Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!_

_And who are we flying for?_ Harry yelled with all he had.

_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

_So who are we fighting for?_ Harry yelled, motioning to the crowd like a conductor.

_Gryffindor, we’re a force you can’t ignore!_

_And who are we flying for?_ Harry shouted, pleased with how well things had gone.

_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

The song ended and three quarters of the stands applauded. The Slytherins looked slightly miffed, especially since they had nothing to counter that display.

Slytherin girls thought themselves above these frivolities, and as such, Slytherin was the only House in school that supported its team simply by “being there and being somewhat loud”.

Riddle cared about etiquette too much, Draco mused. A few banners or some shouted verses could do a lot for the team’s morale. But he wasn’t going to go against Riddle for something so insignificant. He valued his peaceful life more.

Next year things would definitely change, Draco decided, enjoying the sight of Ginny’s long, slender legs and wondering what the Greengrass sisters would look like in green cheerleading outfits.

 

The game wasn’t going well for the Gryffindors, despite the fevered chants and the huge support they were getting.

The Slytherin Chasers managed to get two Gryffindor Chasers injured at once, crashing them into the stands at the same time as the last Chaser got hit by a Bludger in the shoulder; Lestrange, true to his game play, had taunted and played with the Gryffindor Seeker until the poor sod had crashed head-first in the Slytherin polls.

Short of four important players only ten minutes in the game, Gryffindor faced disqualification, and there was no one there to execute the four penalties Gryffindor had (rightfully) received.

 

“Where are the reserves?” Cormac hissed at his shocked Beaters.

“Well, you know they’re all fifth years” Jack Slope answered slowly.

“And?!”

“They had potions yesterday. Their cauldrons exploded. They’re in the Hospital Wing”

Cormac threw his helmet on the ground in fury.

“I refuse to lose to these damn snakes!”

“If I may,” Ritchie Coote, the other Beater spoke “we have reserves. Only, they’re cheerleading. I thought they were good in the tryouts.”

“Those…girls? And Potter?”

“Think about it, Cormac,” Jack Slope said. “They’re well trained when it comes to force and endurance, if they can pull off those acrobatic tricks. They would be able to play. If we don’t use them, we lose by default. If we let them play and lose, it’ll be their fault. Any way I see it, our problems will be gone.” Jack finished, sending Ritchie a quick apologetic look.

Cormac contemplated Jack’s arguments.

“I see. Well, tell them to suit up. We haven’t got much time”

Jack and Ritchie ran to the cheerleaders and told them the situation. A few seconds later, Ginny, Katie, Alicia and Harry were running to the locker rooms.

They all changed in the same room, as the girls had no qualms about Harry seeing them naked since everyone knew he wasn’t interested in girls, hell, he was practically one of them.

“So, how shall we play this, Harry?” Alicia asked with a smile on her face.

“The same way we cheer. Give them a show, leave them asking for more and crush the competition!” Harry answered, smirking. “Let’s go team!”

 

The Creevey brothers got their cameras out and ready, knowing that this game would make a great article and their pictures would be needed. Ron Weasley took over the cheering squad.

 

“Aaand…it seems the Gryffindor team is putting their reserves in the game!” Lee announced cheerfully. “That’s right, give those snakes what they deserve!...oh, sorry Professor McGonagall, just gotten a bit enthusiastic – oh my God, are they the cheerleading squad’s members? Incredible! This is going to be a fantastic game!”

 

With a speed and grace previously unimagined, the new Gryffindor Chasers took the stage, scoring goal after goal and offering the audience all kinds of acrobatic tricks on a broom. The audience was instantly charmed, even the professors applauding and yelling like the students, forgetting for a few moments that they were the adults and they had to maintain some decorum.

Lee was yelling in his microphone, having lost all composure.

“And Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle, what a splendid girl, scoring another goal, and look how she made Pucey crash into the Gryffindor polls, isn’t she such a beautiful vengeance demon? Ow, that’s got to hurt.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head at the boy’s antics as his eyes scrutinized the field for the Snitch, Lestrange hanging around him like an annoying shadow.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he dived to the ground. Lestrange followed him close as the crowd held their breath, looking forward to seeing which Seeker would get to the Snitch first.

Suddenly, Harry pulled up the handle one foot from the ground. Lestrange, however, crashed on the ground with his legs opened painfully at a large angle.

“Ooh! A splendid Wronski Feint courtesy of our own Harry Potter! Serves you right, Lestrange, for making us endure your stupid taunts about crossdressing – really sorry, Professor, I promise this is the last time…and what is that?”

 

Harry Potter began an acrobatic dance, ending with a large back flip on the broom. When he was done, he lifted the small ball in the air.

 

“Harry Potter caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!” Lee Jordan yelled weakly, his voice covered by the crowd.

 

**~.~**

 

Harry and the girls were carried on the crowd’s hands all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room where the party started. He enjoyed himself, basking in the euphoria and the glory, looking happily at the girls’ pleased faces.

 

“So, are you going to continue with the Quiddich team?” he asked Ginny, who was the closest to him.

“If that means having to endure that misogynist Cormac McLaggen every practice, no.” she answered laughing. “There’s always next year. I love you and our team too much to leave you guys now!”

“We feel the same way.” Alicia and Katie spoke together, reminding Harry briefly of the best pair of Beaters the team had ever had, the legendary Weasley Twins.

“To be honest, I kind of feel the same way” Harry admitted, scratching the back of this head. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go back to the butterbeer! And don’t forget about the practice!”

“Yes sir!” the girls saluted, giggling madly.

 

**~.~**

 

Harry was just leaving the Herbology Greenhouses, having stayed behind to help Professor Sprout clean up with Neville. Neville had stayed some more, since he had more questions, or so he claimed. Harry knew Neville loved Herbology so much that he’d use any excuse to spend more time in the Greenhouse.

 

He placed the messenger bag on his shoulder and rearranged his skirt, humming one of the Ministry of Magic’s older songs.

 

_I’m a Gryffindor_

_And we own the sky_

_Yeah, we always win_

_With our Rally Cry!_

 

Before he could blink, he found himself pushed face-first against the Greenhouse’s glass, one arm of the attacker protecting his head from the impact.

His first thought was to elbow the intruder and then take out his wand to protect himself, but then a sinful voice that he had dreamed of so many times began to sing in his ear:

 

_I’m a Slytherin_

_I am very rich_

_I’ll go on a date_

_With whoever gets the Snitch_

 

Harry turned around to stare in the amused eyes of the irresistible Tom Riddle, shocked beyond words. That voice must have been dripped in honey and sin, because Harry could feel his knees giving in and he was sure by now his face was entirely red.

The one thing he didn’t want happening – to embarrass himself in front of Tom Riddle.

 

“The way I see it, _Harry_ , you have two seconds to run if you don’t want me to snog you senselessly”

Harry nodded dumbly.

Tom smirked and went for Harry’s lips, pressing him against his own hard chest. He found Harry unresisting and he liked the effect he had on the dazed boy. Harry’s breath smelled like oranges, a fruit that he adored, and his small body fit perfectly against his own, as if they had been made of each-other.

Harry moaned as he opened the boy’s mouth his tongue, and he wasted no time in exploring Harry’s sweet mouth. He couldn’t help but groan appreciatively when Harry’s trembling hands lifted over his shoulders, caressing the back of his neck and his hair.

Tom began to sense that Harry was running out of air and he regretfully let his lips go. He pulled Harry against him, caressing Harry’s back as the boy panted.

 

“But-but I thought you were straight!” the small boy accused with a delicious pout.

“I tell them what I want them to think,” Tom explained. “Have I told that the skirt you’re wearing today is an absolute killer, Harry?” and his hand crept up Harry’s thigh in emphasis.

Harry batted the exploring hand away and blushed.

“Do you really want to date me?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Tom answered.

“Until someone else catches the Snitch?”

Tom chuckled.

“That was just a pretext, Harry. I enjoyed the game very much, even if we lost, but I’ve enjoyed the sight of you for much longer. I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend. I insist” he spoke, catching Harry in another kiss.

“Yes” Harry answered breathlessly, surrendering completely to the intensity and passion that was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs belong to the wrock band called "Ministry of Magic": "Gryffindor Rally Cry" and "the House Song". I changed the lyrics of "Gryffindor Rally Cry" a bit to work with my fan fic. "Let's Lumos" is also the name of a Wrock band, but I think it would sound good as a magazine name too.


End file.
